Friends with Beneficts
by Nysssaa
Summary: Bella y Edward terminaron su relación luego de dos años juntos. Ellos no estaban interesados en continuar una relación al comenzar la universidad, pero una cosa llevo a la otra y ahora no saben como salir de eso.
1. Chapter 1

**_Los personajes no me pertenecen, solo la historia… Solo les compartiré que la mayoría es verídica…_**

 ** _-Esta historia contiene: lenguaje malsonante y escenas sexuales explícitas._**

 _Prologo:_

 _Bella y Edward terminaron su relación luego de dos años juntos. Ellos no estaban interesados en continuar una relación al comenzar la universidad, pero una cosa llevo a la otra y ahora no saben como salir de eso._

* * *

Chapter 1: _Solo Amigos_

 **BPOV**

Mi nombre es Bella, Isabella Swan, y tengo 21 años, hace tres años termino mi relación con Edward, estoy segura de que nunca se me olvidara esa fecha. Siempre habíamos sido buenos amigos, nos contábamos casi todo, compartíamos ciertos gustos, en fin, todo lo que pueden llegar a compartir dos amigos. Luego, compartimos algo más que una simple amistad, durante ese tiempo fuimos novios, nos conocemos desde pequeños, su papa Carlisle Cullen y mi papa Charlie Swan son socios de Swan & Cullen Co. Una empresa que se dedica a fabricar autos.

Al principio nadie sabía de nuestra relación, luego, solo nuestros amigos y compañeros de internado, al parecer las cosas no resultaron como él quería, así que decidió terminar la relación dos meses antes de decirle a nuestros padres que estábamos juntos, quizás porque éramos muy parecidos, ambos queríamos libertad y las cosas complicadas de los noviazgos no iban con nosotros, bueno, al menos no iban con él.

Cuando él me dijo que ya no sentía lo mismo aquel jueves luego de que habíamos hecho el amor no lo podía creer pensé que estaríamos juntos toda la vida. No me malinterpreten, no soy de esas novias locas, pero si pensé que nos amábamos demasiado.

Nunca pensé que me dolería tanto el terminar una relación, tal vez dolía tanto porque es mi mejor amigo, primer novio, con quien había compartido todas mis primeras experiencias, el que me enseño todo lo que se. Su mama, Esme, es como una segunda madre para mí y sus hermanos, Emmett y Jasper, son los novios de mis mejores amigas Rosalie y Alice.

Después de decidir terminar con nuestra relación y que yo lograra pasar ese tiempo de " _dolor"_ pudios seguir con nuestra amistad, así que de vez en cuando salíamos, por lo regular al cine, lo acompañaba a ir de compras, hacíamos las tareas de la universidad juntos. En fin, ese cariño tan fuerte que yo le tengo y el que eligiéramos el seguir con nuestra amistad es lo que nos lleva a donde me encontraba en este momento.

Iba de camino a encontrarme con Edward en un Hotel barato de la ciudad, siempre elegía uno diferente para que pareciera que era una experiencia nueva. Se suponía que me encontrara allí antes de que el llegara como él siempre me pide que lo haga, pero realmente no me interesa. Necesito prepararme antes de verlo mentalmente para no llorar en frente de el aunque al final no podía evitarlo al sentirme tan sucia, tan utilizada. Ya Edward no era el chico cariñoso con el que tuve mi primera vez, ya no se sentía ese amor, la mirada de deseo mezclada con el cariño.

Escuche sonar mi celular, lo busque dentro de la cartera cuando lo tome en mi mano luego de pocas timbradas le di ignorar. Al parecer ya Edward se estaba desesperando. Llegué al estacionamiento del hotel en aproximadamente diez minutos más y comencé a tratar de controlar mi respiración para comenzar a caminar.

-Dios, por favor dame fuerzas para alejarme de el- dije en un susurro en lo que caminaba hacia la habitación que él me había indicado.

Cuando llegue frente a la puerta busque al lado de la planta que había al lado la llave que el había dejado para mí. Ya para este momento debían haber pasado como quince minutos desde la llamada. Pero simplemente necesitaba pensar y calmarse antes de estar con él.

Solté un suspiro, introduje la llave en la puerta y después abrí la puerta escuchando su rechinar estridente. El al parecer se había alegrado de que yo llegara. La habitación olía a él, ese olor tan particular mezclado entre cigarrillo y menta.

-Lamento el retraso. - lo mire con pena. Sabía que esa mirada provocaba cosas en él. Pero realmente me sentía avergonzada.

El solo me devolvió una mirada calculadora, verde sobre chocolate.

-¡Tardaste demasiado!- bramó furioso. Me encogí con ganas de llorar ante su tono. Yo no quería hacer esto más, pero lo amaba tanto.

-H-había mucho tráfico y…- Me tomó por el brazo con rudeza interrumpiendo mi excusa y me besó introduciendo su lengua en mi boca, demandante, despiadado, sin cuidado, sin ternura. Todo era rápido, duro y violento.

Yo lo sabía y me dolía sabía que Edward necesitaba creerse que no me importaba, sabía que no podía quererlo. Sabía que este el único método de tenerlo mío.

Aunque me doliera cada vez que se acababa, valía la pena por sentirlo mío por los menos unos momentos.

* * *

BESOS

NYSSA!


	2. Chapter 2

**_Los personajes no me pertenecen, solo la historia… Solo les compartiré que la mayoría es verídica…_**

 ** _-Esta historia contiene: lenguaje malsonante y escenas sexuales explícitas._**

 **(Aquí hay POV Edward y Bella, creo que voy a escribir varios así, les dejare saber mas adelante)**

* * *

Chapter 2: _Negando sentimientos_

 **EPOV**

No es que esto fuera algo muy seguido. Quizá una vez cada tanta semana. Yo tengo autocontrol y se cuándo es el momento de volverla a ver. Me quite la corbata y la chaqueta oscura que traía puesta debido a una presentación que tuve que dar en la universidad y la tire sobre el sucio sofá de dos plazas que había en la pequeña habitación de hotel alquilada. Me senté en el borde de la polvorienta cama con sábanas floreadas, ella llegaría pronto. Siempre se retrasaba un poco, lo justo como para que él comenzara a dudar de su fuerza de voluntad. Lo justo como para que él la tratara como un simple juguete cada vez que la veía. Lo justo como para que él dudara de si tenía o no sentimientos por ella.

Encendí un cigarrillo.

No sentía nada, absoluta y completamente nada por ella, para mí todo había quedado en el pasado. Bella lo sabía, él lo sabía, y aun así estaban dispuestos a continuar con su estúpido y arriesgado jueguito. Todo para saciar la lujuria de su cuerpo, las ganas que se tenían el uno al otro.

Eran dos sujetos amarrados a la lascivia que profesaban y que no estaban dispuestos a abandonarla, así como así.

Le di una profunda calada al cigarrillo y miré el reloj de la pared. Estaba llegando veinte minutos más tarde de lo habitual. Veinte largos minutos en los que se cuestionaba cada segundo que pasaba allí en ese cuarto vacío, esperando por ella. Sabiéndola suya cada vez que traspasaba el umbral de la puerta y extrañando su presencia cada vez que se iba.

 _Desde luego, yo no la quería_.

Me levantó de un salto, pase mis manos por mi cabeza, desorganizando mi cabello más de lo habitual. La ceniza del cigarrillo cayó mientras avanzaba hasta donde estaba mi chaqueta, saque el celular del bolsillo interior de ésta y marque su número…

Espero tres tonos antes de colgar.

Maldijo. ¡Lo estaba haciendo a propósito! Quería que se enfureciera con ella por hacerlo esperar. Sabía que eso pasaría, las consecuencias de ello quedarían visibles en su nívea piel por una semana o más, siempre era lo mismo. La última vez fue una mordida casi sangrante en el interior de su muslo. Un morado acompañó el sitio durante más de dos semanas.

Estaba enloqueciendo. Ella estaba retrasada. Muy retrasada.

Escuchaba a la gente pasar en el pasillo, sin preocuparse realmente por quién iba o venía, solo estaba pendiente de su taconeo, de su caminar pausado y elegante impropio de alguien tan joven como lo era ella.

Quince minutos y dos cigarrillos después sintió la puerta y su rechinar estridente. Se alegró, Bella por fin había llegado. Un aroma dulce, a chocolate, impregnó la habitación y su inconfundible cabellera caoba se dejó ver junto con sus ojos marrones. Ella solía decir que eran aburridos, pero a él no podían parecerle más fascinantes porque simplemente no era posible.

-Lamento el retraso. - lo miró con pena. Sabía que esa mirada provocaba cosas en él. Por eso la usaba.

Enfocó sus ojos verdes en ella. Un aroma dulce, a chocolate, se impregnó en la habitación y su inconfundible cabellera caoba se dejó ver junto con sus ojos marrones. Ella solía decir que eran aburridos, pero a él no podían parecerle más fascinantes porque simplemente no era posible.

-¡Tardaste demasiado!- bramó furioso. Bella se encogió en su perfecto papel de víctima, él necesitaba creer que la obligaba a hacerlo, no podía dejar que ella cargara un peso tan grande como este tipo de relación sobre sus hombros. Vivía engañándose a sí mismo, pero le importaba una mierda.

-H-había mucho tráfico y…- la tomó por el brazo con rudeza y la besó introduciendo su lengua en su boca, demandante, despiadado, sin cuidado, sin ternura. Todo era rápido y duro. Violento.

Ella lo sabía y no le importaba.

Solo se dejaba hacer, como una muñeca. Una muñeca a la cual visitaba de vez en cuando y usaba para su placer. Fijó sus pensamientos en el presente. Él había dejado de besarla y ahora se deshacía de su camisa. Ella decidió seguirlo, se quitó la blusa y luego su sostén. Hace tiempo había dejado de importarle que él la viera desnuda, la vergüenza no tenía cabida en su relación inexistente.

Sintió su mirada, ahora verde oscuro, estaba clavada en ella. Profunda. Penetrante. Como un adicto en abstinencia que se encontraba con un poco de su droga favorita. Antes de que si quiera se diera cuenta lo sintió sobre ella, besando, mordiendo con fuerza y chupando su cuello. Dejaría marcas, eso era más que seguro, pero no le importaba. Necesitaba sentirlo suyo.

Sus manos fuertes y callosas viajaban por su torso sin destino alguno, tocaban un poco aquí y un poco allá, sin detenerse por mucho tiempo en algún sitio. Bella lo imitó, sus delicadas manos tocaban con ternura. Sabía que eso lo desesperaba, porque ella no debía ser dulce ni delicada con él cuando se empeñaba en comportarse como un animal salvaje sediento de sexo.

La tiró con fuerza en la cama, rebotó un par de veces hasta detenerse por completo. Edward se colocó sobre ella y arrancó su minifalda, dejándola solo con las medias que tanto le gustaban, sus zapatos de tacón color negro y su braga blanca.

 _Es hermosa…-_ observó él. No pudo dejar de notarlo. Con su sonrojo inocente y sus labios entreabiertos, sus pechos pequeños subiendo y bajando al ritmo de su respiración, con su mirada perdida en él. Definitivamente _no podía sentir nada por ella que no fuera el cariño de amigos._

Tomó sus labios mientras la exploraba con rudeza, sus manos no podían acariciarla con la suavidad que ella se merecía, su boca no podía besarla con la ternura que ella buscaba. Él no podía hacerle el amor, solo follarla salvajemente.

Para su tortura, él no entró en ella cuando lo sintió quitarse el pantalón. Solo decidió jugar, torturarla. Llevó sus manos a su ancha espalda y luego subió una a su cuello, acarició el cabello de la nuca con una dulzura que lo hizo estremecer entero. Se bajó de la cama y fue en busca de su correa.

-No te atrevas a seguir tocandome. - sujetó las ambas manos femeninas con el espaldar de la cama, apretó el cinturón fuerte, ella podía sentir sus manos entumecidas, pero no le importaba. Nunca le importó. Retomó su posición y bajó hasta sus pechos. Mordió a su gusto, dejó cuantas marcas quiso.

Ella era suya.

Isabella se revolvía inquieta debajo de él. Adoraba hacerla esperar. Bajó su mano hasta su centro para comprobar si estaba tan húmeda como esperaba, no lo decepcionó. Jugó con ella y sus dedos hasta que la tuvo gimiendo y suplicando con la mirada. La llevó al borde del orgasmo frotando con dureza su clítoris, como sabía que a ella le gustaba; luego paró sin previo aviso, ganándose un gemido desesperado.

Sonrió con malicia.

-¿Hay algún problema?- ella le miró con los ojos suplicantes.

Se acomodó entre sus piernas y paseó su glande por la extensión de su vagina, tentándola, llevándose él mismo hasta el borde de su autocontrol. Porque sabía que no le quedaba mucha fuerza de voluntad en su cuerpo, y ésta disminuía cuando la oía jadear su nombre. Se estaba volviendo una tortura placentera e insoportable para ambos.

-Hazlo…- susurró la chica en un suspiro casi inaudible.

Decidió complacerla.

Entró lentamente, sin prisas, sin pausas, disfrutando de sentirla en cada centímetro de su piel. No les preocupaba que ella pudiera quedar embarazada, después de todo tomaba la píldora para impedirlo.

-Te amo…- le susurró la chica al oído. Él comenzó a taladrarla con fuerza y mordió con rudeza su cuello, dejando una enorme marca roja que, quizás, luego cambiaría de color a morado. Estaba seguro que ella la cubriría con un poco de base antes de salir.

No quería escuchar que lo amaba. Esas palabras no podían salir de sus carnosos labios, mucho menos podían sonar tan sinceras como sonaron. Se sujetó un poco más arriba de donde estaban atadas sus manos con el cinturón. Bella gemía sin control y él comenzaba a resoplar, el cansancio de los movimientos rápidos y certeros hacía mella en su cuerpo. Decidió parar luego de una estocada particularmente profunda. Desató las manos femeninas y, luego de arrojar la correa lejos de la cama, les dio la vuelta. Ahora ella lo montaba a él.

Besó sus muñecas casi sin darse cuenta de que lo hacía. Ella notó ese gesto, pero decidió hacer de cuenta que no. Bajó su cara para besarlo, probó sus labios hasta que los suyos comenzaron a doler, siguió el camino de su mandíbula y luego el cuello. Inhaló el aroma a hombre que allí se concentraba y se sintió aletargada. Continuó con su camino, besó y mordió su pecho y jugó un ratito con sus pezones, disfrutando de las vistas cuando lo veía arquearse o morder sus labios maltratados. Sabía que le gustaba que jugara con él, aunque no quisiera admitirlo. Bajó y bajó. Besó sus abdominales, ella me vio arquear la espalda cuando llegó a su cadera y escuchó su respiración detenerse al llegar a su entrepierna.

Edward observaba todos sus movimientos, su cabello le hacía cosquillas y sus labios dejaban una estela de fuego en su piel. Cuando vio como llevaba su miembro a la boca estuvo a punto de explotar. Apretando los dientes logró aguantar las largas y lentas lamidas que ella estaba decidida a brindarle. Veía en Bella una fragilidad latente que activaba sus instintos protectores. Solo deseaba poder protegerla y mimarla por siempre.

Pero, y desde luego, no estaba enamorado de ella.

Se contuvo todo lo que pudo, llevó sus manos hasta el sedoso cabello caoba y frenó sus movimientos. Ella le miró y sonrió con picardía. Retomó su posición sobre él y comenzó a penetrarse lentamente.

Comenzó un vaivén frenético.

Sus uñas se encajaron en sus pectorales y unos pequeños rasguños quedaron allí. Más tarde buscaría una mentira para decirle a su mama o hermanos si los veían, simplemente, no se quitaría la camiseta en casa hasta que ellos desaparecieran. Sujetó sus caderas con mucha fuerza, seguro de que unos morados acompañarían el lugar en unas cuantas horas. La cama se quejaba bajo sus movimientos erráticos, él veía sus pequeños pechos rebotar una y otra vez, incitándolo a que los llevara a su boca. Se sentó sin que Bella se detuviera un solo segundo más de lo estrictamente necesario y llevó uno de sus pezones rosados a su boca. Succionó con fuerza y la sintió apretarse alrededor de su miembro. Lo hizo de nuevo y ella gritó su nombre.

-Jesús… si haces eso de nuevo no sé cuánto aguante. - murmuró dejando caer su cabeza hacia atrás.

Edward tuvo una idea. Llevó una de sus manos hasta su pecho izquierdo y pellizcó con malicia el pezón erecto mientras el derecho seguía recibiendo tratamiento por su boca, dientes y lengua. Ella pausó sus movimientos y él con una palmada en su trasero le hizo saber que debía continuar con el ritmo que llevaba hace segundos atrás.

-No dije que te detuvieras. Continúa. -

Bella estaba llevando su cuerpo al límite. Siempre era así cuando se encontraban; él era dominante y ella sumisa; él la tocaba a su antojo y ella se dejaba hacer, y disfrutaba, ¡Oh, Dios! Cuanto disfrutaba cuando el hombre de ojos verdes le cedía un poco del poder y lo dejaba montarlo. Esa era una de sus partes favoritas de las escasas horas que pasaban juntos.

Él sintió cuando Isabella estaba lista para correrse. Sintió como se volvía más y más apretada a su alrededor. Sintió sus gemidos subir de volumen. Sintió como se aferraba a sus piernas como si fueran su salvavidas.

Las habituales lágrimas que siempre derramaba al correrse estaban acumulándose rápidamente en sus ojos cafés. Era algo que le molestaba, el no saber muy bien porque eran esas lágrimas. Se le hacía frustrante el hecho de llevar haciéndolo con ella tanto tiempo y aun así no saber a qué atribuirle esas pequeñas gotas que ahora resbalaban por sus mejillas.

A pesar de todo, las secó con sus pulgares cuando enmarcó su cara para verle los ojos unos segundos antes de correrse dentro de ella. Vio el torbellino de emociones que allí se acumulaba. Vio el dolor que esto le causaba a ambos. Y así explotó en millones de pedazos, recordándose que no podía sentir nada por ella mientras esta se recuperaba de su orgasmo entre sus brazos.

Guio sus cuerpos hasta que quedaron acostados a lo largo de la cama y ella se acurrucó con él, pasó su delgado y esbelto brazo por la cintura masculina y le tomo poco tiempo quedarse dormida. Lo notó cuando su respiración se volvió más pausada y su agarre menos tenso. Sabía que no estaría allí mucho más tiempo con ella y quería alargarlo lo más posible sujetándole la cintura.

Él salió de la cama y Bella se revolvió inquieta durante unos segundos, buscando su calidez, pero fue cuestión de tiempo hasta que se quedó inmóvil de nuevo. Edward se vistió y se sentó en el sofá, encendió un cigarrillo y, una vez allí, se dedicó a observarla durante un rato.

El tiempo que habíamos permanecidos juntos fue bueno, no me voy a mentir con eso. Pero ya yo no la amaba y ella no podía seguir enamorada de él. Yo no podía enamorarme de ella otra vez. Era peligroso, era prohibido. Perdería la oportunidad de conseguir el empleo que deseo al graduarme, ella no lo sabe aún, no quiero lastimarla más de lo que ya lo hago. Es mi amiga y me importa demasiado, sé que debería terminar con esta no-relación, pero es imposible el no desearla tanto.

No solo es la hija de él que posiblemente sea su jefe, también es la sucesora de su padre en la compañía. Fije mi vista en el cuerpo femenino enrollado en las sábanas y desee poder quedarme con ella. Miró su reloj. Apagó el cigarrillo y se colgó la chaqueta a hombro.

Era la hora de marcharse.

Lanzó un suspiro cansado y frotó su mano contra la parte posterior de su cuello. Dejarla se le hacía cada vez más difícil.

 _Ella no puede seguir enamorada de mí, -_ pensé sombrío – _soy un hijo de puta afortunado._

Avance hasta la puerta. El rechinar hizo que ella se moviera de nuevo, la mire una última vez _por esa noche._

-Hasta pronto…- dejé el susurro colgado en el aire y salí. Al cerrar la puerta, pegue la frente a la pared por no sé cuánto tiempo. Después de un rato la escuche sollozar, probablemente seguía en la cama. Escuchó también cuando comenzó a arreglarse para salir de allí.

Me escondí detrás de una planta artificial cuando la vi traspasar el umbral de la habitación. Sus tacones se hundían bajo la alfombra barata. Miró hacia ambos lados con sus ojos cafés, tal vez buscándolo con la esperanza que siguiera cerca. Me di cuenta de la decepción que se reflejó en su rostro y de lo colorados que tenía sus hermosos ojos, culpa del llanto. Luego Bella se fue caminando hasta el estacionamiento.

Chocó su cabeza contra la pared y sintió un gran vacío en su pecho.

 _Yo no la amo. -_ Repitió su mente como un mantra.

 **BPOV**

Estaba llorando sola en la habitación de un hotel barato, acababa de hacer el amor con Edward, bueno, yo hice el amor el solo tiene sexo me lo deja claro cada vez que hablamos. Estoy casi segura de que se me escapo un " _Te amo"_ y eso está prohibido. Me había quedado dormida sin darme cuenta cuando terminamos y el aprovecho para irse sin esperar para despedirse.

Aun no sé qué fue lo que sucedió para que termináramos así. Yo siempre sentí que Edward me amaba y no sé porque, aunque me había hecho a la idea de que volver a conquistarlo estúpidamente pensando que el sexo era la idea ya me resigne. De ahora en adelante no sentiré nada, de hoy en adelante nace una nueva Bella, una Bella que nadie va a pisotear ni tan siquiera el hombre que ella ama. Porque de ahora en adelante voy a aprender a vivir sin que Edward sea el centro de mi universo.

Cuando aclare mis ideas lo llamare para hablar. Como no hay nada entre nosotros voy a cambiar las reglas del juego. Así que vamos a quitar unas cuantas reglas de este acuerdo y añadir unas más interesantes.

Me arregle y me limpie los ojos, aunque no pudiera ocultar que había estado llorando, traspase el umbral de la habitación. Mis tacones se hundían bajo la alfombra barata. Mire hacia ambos lados Por si alguien me veía ya que esta nueva Bella no va a dejar que nadie la vea llorando. Me di cuenta de todas las cosas que he perdido por amar tanto a Edward, suspiré y seguí mi camino hasta el estacionamiento.

Sentía un gran vacío en su pecho. Pero ya era hora de desahogarme con alguien, hablaría con Rose y Ali.

* * *

Desde el proximo capitulo se desarrolla mejor la trama, como comenzo el juego las reglas viejas y las nuevas.

Gracias por leer!

Nyssa!


End file.
